1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat sliding devices and more particularly to a protective cover used in seat sliding devices.
2. Description of The Background Art
Usually, the seat sliding device comprises two pairs of rail units each including a stationary rail secured to a vehicle floor in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle through brackets, and a movable rail mounting thereon a seat and slidably supported on the stationary rail. Upon adjusting the seat position, the movable rail is displaced together with the seat along the stationary rail to a desired position. In order to cover the brackets projectingly mounted on the vehicle floor, there have been proposed protective covers of a type which partially enclose the brackets and respective end portions of the stationary rail. One of the protective covers of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 60-34938.
However, the disclosed protective cover does not enclose the end portions of the stationary rail so that they are exposed in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Therefore, a passenger tends to suffer damage to his or her body or baggage due to the exposed end portions of the stationary rail. In addition, the exposed end portions of the stationary rail are undesirable in view of the interior appearance of the passenger compartment.
Thus, there has been a demand for a seat sliding device including a protective cover which encloses the bracket and the whole end portions of the stationary rail without restraining sliding movement of the movable rail on the stationary rail.